recuerdos
by serena tsukinoo
Summary: recuerdos pasados


**Los personajes son obra de naoko- sensei yo solo los utilizo para crear estos fanfics :D **

Recuerdos

Era las 12 del día y había una chica de coletas vestida con un vestido de color negro y zapatos del mismo color y en sus manos unas flores en la puerta del cementerio. Se encontraba indecisa si entrar o no, después de unos minutos ella decidió entrar y empezó a caminar lentamente buscando la tumba de quien es y seguirá siendo su amiga

Después de varios minutos ella llego a aquella tumba, se detuvo y quedo mirando la tumba para después hacer una media sonrisa y luego hablar..

Por qué amiga, porque te fuiste!? —dijo mirando la tumba — aun lo recuerdas? Recuerdas nuestro encuentro? Pues yo si fue cuando…..

**Flash back **

Era un lunes por la mañana estaba todo tranquilo hasta que….

Tocaban la puerta bastantes veces y cada vez eran más fuertes — ya voy! Esperen un momento — dijo una chica de coletas vestida con un vestido color rosado con puntos de color blanco y los zapatos de color blanco, corriendo para abrir rápidamente la puerta. Cuando llego a la puerta y la abrió se quedó sorprendida — que haces aquí! Pero pasa — dijo haciéndose a una lado para que una chica de cabello negro vestida con una blusa blanca y un pantalón de color negro —

Qué bueno que sigas…viviendo aquí... Serena yo…—no puedo terminar su frase por que empezó a sentirse mal hasta el punto en el que se desmayó pero al momento de caer serena la agarra para que no caiga y la coloco en el sofá ya que estaban cerca de ahí—

**Después de varios minutos…**

La chica que antes se había desmayado despierta sin darse cuenta en qué lugar estaba así que decidió ver que había en su alrededor para reconocer pero luego recordó que había llegado a la casa de su amiga serena así que rápidamente se levantó a buscarla pero al medio paso que dio ella ya estaba ahí para algo preocupada por lo que se había desmayado

Rei…. —Susurra algo preocupada—como... Has estado?

He estado bien serena gracias por preguntar y disculpa por haberme desmayado aquí — dijo rei mirándola fijamente —

No te preocupes tal vez fue el esfuerzo que hiciste para venir para acá —dijo serena más tranquila y con una sonrisa—

Si….cansancio… serena yo... quería pedirte si es que me podrías dar posada por una semana que dices? —dice rei ahora sonriendo como si no hubiese pasado nada— además podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido por que desde que me fui hemos perdido mucho tiempo que dices? Me dejas quedarme por una semana?

Claro que si amiga! Sabes que esta casa siempre serás bienvenida —dice alegre y la abraza—

Gracias serena muchas gracias — dijo rei correspondiendo el abrazo —

**…..**

**…..**

**…..**

Han pasado 5 días y rei se sentía peor cuando vino a la casa de serena estaba normal pero al tercer día empezó a sentirse mal serena se había preocupado y le había dicho a rei para ir al médico pero ella no quería ir aunque serena insistiera ella no quería ir entonces serena se preocupó y le pregunto….

Serena y rei se encontraban en la sala, serena se anime y le intento preguntar

Rei…. Yo…quería pre…

Quieres saber que me pasa verdad!? — dijo rei interrumpiendo a serena u ella asintió — pues bien yo… hace dos semanas me sentía súper mal —hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar — así que fui al doctor a hacerme unos chequeos luego de eso me mandaron a hacerme algunos exámenes y cuando me dieron los resultados de los exámenes yo…. —pausa—me detectaron cáncer — dijo con la mirada en el suelo—

Que! — dijo serena sorprendida—porque no me lo dijiste porque no me llamaste te hubiese ayudado!

No podías…. Estoy en etapa terminal… lo siento – dijo con su mirada en el suelo –

POR QUE! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos — porque rei —dijo empezando a llorar y arrodillándose acercándose a rei — PORQUE!

**Fin de flash back **

Al día siguiente no lo resististe más y ahora estas aquí — dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos — boba! — dijo rompiendo a llorar arrodillándose frente al césped —

Siguió llorando por un rato más hasta que una vos la hizo dejar de llorar

Serena…. –susurro una voz — levántate tienes que ser fuerte —

Serena se levantó y dejo de llorar — rei…. — susurro —

Tranquila amiga — siguió susurrando — se fuerte que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar tu puedes ser fuerte y seguir adelante

Yo… — susurro serena —

Prométeme que serás fuerte y seguirás adelante PROMETEMELO! — dijo la voz de rei —

De…..acuerdo te prometo seguir adelante y ser fuerte — dijo serena limpiándose las lágrimas que aun caían —

Gracias serena te quiero — volvió a decir rei y después la voz desaparece —

Gracias a ti rei — dijo sonriendo y dejando las flores en la tumba de rei — cumpliré mi promesa lo hare…. — dicho esto da media vuelta y empieza a caminar — lo prometo…..

**Nota de autora: **

Hola gente linda de fanfiction n_n/ jejejeje cómo están?

Espero que bien…. Pues bueno este one -shot se me ideo ayer pero como nadie estaba en mi casa no podía encender la computadora jejejeje

Pues este fanfic está dedicado a una buena anime mía no diré el nombre pero cuando ya esté publicado le mandare el link de este fanfic para que lo lea y para que sepa que siempre estaré para apoyarla y darle consejos y que la quiero mucho jejeje

Pues entonces los veo mañana: D con la actualización del fanfic "el futuro" jejejeje

Saludos n-n


End file.
